Secret revealed, wounds healed
by Feebleplatypus
Summary: When Pavel is abducted from the Enterprise and used as blackmail for technology, secrets are revealed and Pavel and Hikaru realise just how much they mean to each other as the wounds heal. Written by me and my amazing TrekkieL. Chulu, fluff, rated T for torture.


**written by me and the amazing TrekkieL over skype :) any mistakes are iPod autocorrect, so sorry about those :) because we are evil people, we decided to torture our poor Pasha...**

**The first chapter and every other one is TrekkieL's. The second chapter and every other one is mine :) enjoy:**

Hikaru sulu turned to his right, where he saw Pavel Chekov working away at his station, humming happily.

"What song is that?" Hikaru asked, thing to make conversation with his crush. Pavel didn't know how Hikaru felt, and Hikaru hadn't wanted to ruin a perfectly good friendship by admitting his feeling. Pavel looked up.

"Eet ees Russian anthem. Is good, da?" Pavel smiled. Hikaru almost melted.

"Yes, is very good."

The Russian giggled and turned back to his station, still humming cheerfully. Hikaru stared wistfully at the young Ensign, imagining all the great times they could have together.

"Captain," Spock called. "We are being hailed. However, I cannot detect the ship or planet from which we are being hailed."

"It's probably a cloaked ship who are going to threaten to destroy us if we go through their space." Kirk waved his hand. "Put it on screen."

Pavel and Hikaru also looked up, curious of who was hailing them. The screen flashed on and the crew gasped. A ship full of Romulans was on the other side of the call.

"I'm Captain James T Kirk of the Starship Enterprise. We are here on a peaceful mission of exploration." The captain stood. "Have we upset you in some way?" He asked, pulling a brave face for his crew.

The Romulans cackled, evilly.

"Oh no Captain, of course not. In fact, we were quite hoping we'd run into you out here."

"What do you mean?" The young captain asked.

"Your torpedoes are a unique piece of weaponry." The male Romulan on the screen smirked.

"We can't just hand over our torpedoes! We only have a limited amount, only to be used in self defence. Mr sulu, get us out of here." The captain turned to sit back in his chair, only to be stopped by the Romulan laughing. "What's so funny?" Kirk asked.

"Beam the child over." the Romulan spoke to his, what looked like, first officer, who obliged.

It only took a moment for Hikaru to figure out what they meant.

"Pasha!" Hikaru leapt out his seat, but he was too late. Pavel had already gone.

"Oh! This could be interesting! Close relationships will make this so much quicker." The Romulan sneered as his first officer dragged the Ensign over.

"'Karu!" Pavel cried. Hikaru tensed, watching as the Romulan Captain grabbed Pavel's hair and pulled him back. Pavel cried out.

"Don't touch him." Snarled Hikaru, seething with anger.

"Or what?" The Romulan sneered. "If you beam aboard, we'll just kill you straight off. We only need one chip to bargain with" He smirked. Hikaru knew he was right, there was nothing he could do.

"The Romulan Captain pulled a jagged knife out his belt and held it against Pavel's chest. Pavel whimpered, but stood tall.

"This is an outrage!" Kirk shouted. "He's just a teenager!"

"Age has nothing to do with it, Captain." The Romulan growled. "If you value his life, then you'll hand over the torpedoes."

Kirk and Spock turned their backs on the Romulans whilst they thought of a plan. Meanwhile, Hikaru was still in front of the screen, watching Pavel struggle against the large Romulan.

"We cannot beam the torpedoes over, Captain." Spock pointed out. "Contact with the transporter would most likely detonate them."

"We can't do that then... not with Chekov over there..." The captain sighed.

"We have no known method of giving the Romulan's what they want." Spock replied.

"Keptin!" Pavel spoke up on the view screen. "Do not vorry about me."

"Pasha, no! What are you saying? Of course we should worry about you, you're currently a Romulan's chew toy!" Pavel smiled weakly. "Da, but eef you do not give zem vat zey vant, zey vill destroy you all. Don't you zink zat zat ees a bit more valuable?"

"Pasha, your life is just as valuable as every single officer on this ship put together, believe me." Hikaru said, eyes wide and worried.

"Nyet, 'Karu. One life ees not as important as many liwes." Pavel sighed.

"It is if it's you!" Hikaru suddenly shouted, silencing everyone on the bridge of both ships.

"'Karu..."

"I love you, Pasha." Hikaru muttered, looking anywhere but Pavel's eyes, scared of what he might find there. Confusion? Disgust? Anger?

Slowly, he looked up, bracing himself for the reaction. When his eyes met Pavel's, he did not see confusion, or disgust, or anger. Instead, he found joy. A sparkle in his eye, only capable of being his. That little spark of joy gave Hikaru hope, happiness.

"I lowe you too 'Karu" The young Russian spoke, barely above a whisper. This single act of love had given Pavel's life a whole new meaning. There was someone in it who loved him. He had found hope in this dark time, and it came in the form of Hikaru.

"We cannot beam the torpedoes over to your ship." Spock announced, facing the view screen, the usual deadpan look on his face with one eyebrow raised. "However, we could offer you something else."

"Unacceptable!" The Romulan growled, angrily slashing the knife across Pavel's chest. Everyone on the Enterprise bridge either gasped or cried out. Hikaru couldn't tear his eyes away as Pavel cried out in pain.

"No! This is unacceptable! Using a teenager as blackmail for technology we can't give you!" Kirk cried. "We've offered you something else! That's more than any federation Captain would do!"

"Hmmm, let me think..." The Romulan said, tracing the knive across Pavel's face. Pavel whimpered and shook in fear. He looked back to Hikaru. The pain in his eyes was greater than the pain in his own chest. "What are you offering?"

"We have metaphasic shielding. It shields ships from subspace, as well as space. Maybe that would be acceptable." The captains voice wavered slightly, his eyes fixed on Pavel's face. Fear was visible on every crew members face as they waited for a reply.

"I suppose it could be... acceptable." The Romulan growled.

"Now, give us Pasha back." Hikaru said immediately, desperate to get the Russian away from danger.

"One thing at a time." The Romulan sneered. "I'm just going to warn you what I can do if you're lying to me." The Romulan slashed the knife down Pavel's cheek, Pavel flinched as he tried not to scream. Hikaru felt his heart face faster as he saw the blood. "I will return him, ONCE I am fully satisfied." The Romulan glared daggers at the young Captain.

"Mr Spock. Go down to engineering and work with Scotty to transport the shielding device over to the Romulan ship." Kirk ordered, eyes never leaving the scar on Pavel's face.

"Yes, Captain."

"Pasha? Pasha, listen to me, you're gonna be okay, alright?" Hikaru spoke, calming Pavel.

"Da, I vill vhen you are viz me" Pavel smiled weakly.

"How sweet." The Romulan said, obviously tiring of their talk.

"What are they doing?" Said Kirk, sighing. "I'll be right back" He said to the others on the bridge.

"While your Captain is gone, I might have some more fun with this one." The Romulan said, with an evil smirk. "And don't bother to try and contact the rest of the ship, we've disabled your communication devices."

"That wasn't a part of the deal!" Hikaru shouted.

"I never made a deal. I said what I would do if you lied to me. I guess I'm just... Tired of waiting... And I need a little... entertainment... To pass the time." The Romulan smirked.

"Bastard!" Hikaru yelled, pounding a fist on a nearby console, which happened to be Pavel's. The Romulan covered Pavel's ears and wore a pretend hurt expression.

"Woah there. You don't want this little one to pick up that kind of language." He laughed, pulling his hands away and considering what he could do next.

"I think I'll stick with the knife." He said, grinning wickedly. "Can drag it out nice and slow while still causing a world of pain, if you know how to use it properly. Lucky for you, I do." Hikaru grunted and flinched, his whole body twitching with anger. The Romulan looked Pavel up and down, searching for a place to start. He turned Pavel around and lifted his shirt. He placed the knife blade right where his spine was at the top of his shoulders and dug it in a good few inches. Pavel screamed in pain, and Hikaru was only thankful that he couldn't see the pain in his eyes too. The Romulan took the knife down a bit, the blade travelling under Pavel's skin.

The Romulan sneered, pulling the blade further down Pavel's back. Pavel cried out louder, and a few of the bridge staff turned away. Hikaru kept calling out to Pavel, giving the young Russian some part of reality to hold onto. Suddenly, the turbo lift doors opened and the captain and Spock ran onto the bridge.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kirk shouted. The Romulan turned to the captain, but not before wrenching the knife down Pavel's back and removing it. Pavel screamed, and Hikaru could feel the pain himself.

"I got bored of waiting, captain." The Romulan replied. White transporter lights danced around Pavel as Scotty tapped away on one of the consoles.

"Whilst you were 'entertaining' yourself, we located your ship and disabled your shields. You won't be getting anything from us!"

The Romulan let go of Pavel. "What?!"

"You heard us." Kirk said with a small smile "Scotty, get Mr Chekov out of there please!" He shouted to Scotty, who was ready and waiting at the transporter pad.

"Aye Captain" He shouted back. Hikaru grinned with relief, he wasn't sure how much more Pavel could've taken.

Hikaru fled from the bridge and ran as fast as he could to the transporter room. He got there just in time to see Pavel materialise on the pad. Hikaru ran forward and caught Pavel as he slumped forward, being wary of the wounds.

"'Karu?" Pavel whimpered. Hikaru nodded and wiped the tears off the young Russians face.

"I'm here. It's ok." Pavel tried to stand, but failed spectacularly. Hikaru put one arm around Pavel's waist and Pavel put an arm around Hikaru's shoulder so they could walk to sickbay.

About halfway down the corridor, Pavel's knees buckled and he fell to his knees. Hikaru knelt besides Pavel, and the two of them just sat in the corridor for a minute until Pavel felt strong enough to move.

"C'mon, that's it. You're doing great Pasha." He smiled reassuringly at the younger boy before helping him up. "You'll be fine once we get you to sickbay, okay." The walking was obviously a strain on the Russian, so Hikaru swept him up, still being extremely conscious of all wounds.

"Doctor McCoy!" Hikaru yelled before he'd even got through the sickbay doors. He place Pavel down gently on his side on one of the bio beds. McCoy came running out.

"Good god, kid! It's a wonder your still conscious!" McCoy cried as he inspected the wounds. "Nurse! I need the dermal regenerator!" McCoy shouted before turning back to Pavel, who has his eyes right shut in obvious agony. McCoy placed a hand on Pavel shoulder. "You did good, kid." McCoy smiled. "We're sorry you got hurt." It was clear McCoy had been informed about what had happened.

(two weeks later)

"Doctor McCoy?" Hikaru's voice sounded down the corridor.

"Yes, Sulu?"

"Would it be alright, if today, I took Pasha out somewhere? I mean, if you think it's too strenuous for him to walk, I could take him in a wheelchair? Or maybe he's well enough to walk by himself now?"

"He should be well enough by now. You'd better ask 'im though. He may not want to." McCoy indicated to the cut off part of sickbay. Hikaru nodded and approached Pavel's bedside.

"Hey, Pasha. How're you feeling?" Hikaru asked, taking Pavel's had in his and holding it tight.

"I em feeling wery bored." Pavel muttered. Hikaru smiled. "Vhat about you?"

"I'm just worried about you." Hikaru replied. Pavel smiled.

"Zank you, 'Karu, but I em fine."

"I was wondering, um, whether you wanted to go out somewhere today? Maybe it could be, um, a date? If you wanted it to?" Hikaru stuttered nervously. Pavel's eyes lit up, all the boredom gone, replaced with happieness and excitement.

"Da, 'Karu, I vould lowe to!"

"Good! Um... I don't know how well you feel, so I'm gonna let you decide where you wanna go and what you wanna do." Hikaru stammered.

"As long as I em vith you, I do not mind." Pavel smiled.

"Okay then great! I guess we could go to the cinema, or we could go to the park and feed the ducks, or something else. What do you think Pasha?"

"Ze park sound nice." Pavel giggled. Hikaru looked slightly worried.

"Are you gonna be able to walk by yourself? You're not gonna get to tired, are you?" Hikaru asked. Pavel sat up.

"'Karu. I em not a child." Pavel smiled.

"Technically-"

"Nyet. Do not ewen say eet!"

"Ewen?" Hikaru smirked.

"Vhat? Eet ees my accent! I cannot help eet!" Pavel whined.

"I'm just concerned, pasha." Hikaru admitted.

"'Karu, zere is no weason for you to be concerned. Eet has been ower two weeks since I vas hurt!" "I know, Pasha, but you are still healing. And the worst thing I can think of is me letting you get hurt because of a stupid mistake I made."

"Vhat stupid meestake?" Pavel asked. Hikaru sighed.

"Anything could happen. Someone could walk into you, you could trip, we don't know. And it'll be my fault if you get hurt because I'm the one taking you out."

"'Karu. Ze last time you made a mistake vas that vone time vhen you forgot to disengage the dampners. Ve vould hawe been destroyed vith the ozher ships eef you hadn't forgotten. I do not zink you ken make mistakes."

Hikaru smiled. If there was one person who could make him feel better about anything, it was Pavel. "Okay, if you're sure"

"Da, I eem wery sure" Pavel grinned.

"Now, you're sure you're okay to walk, we can take a wheelchair if you'd rather?"

"Nyet. I em not a veakling." Pavel told Hikaru. Hikaru kept an arm around Pavel's waist to steady him.

"Veakling." Hikaru smiled. That earned him a playful smack in the arm.

"Do not insult me." Pavel warned. Hikaru helped Pavel to stand.

"Hey! I wasn't insulting you! I love your accent!" Hikaru laughed. Pavel removed Hikaru's hand so he was standing on his own.

"Ees zat all you lowe?" Pavel asked, taking a few steps. He was a bit shaky at first, but got better quickly.

"Of course not. I love you. Everything about you." Hikaru smiled, moving with Pavel around the room.

"And I lowe ewerything about you too." Pavel smiled. He suddenly lost his footing and fell into Hikaru. Both boys ended up on the floor, Pavel on top of Hikaru.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful pores?" Hikaru asked with a grin. Pavel giggled.

"Nyet, you're ze first." Said Pavel, still giggling slightly.

"You're adorable, you know that?"

"'Karu! I eem not a beby" He said, going pink slightly.

"Nope. You're my beby!" Hikaru laughed. They both stayed on the ground, staring into the others eyes. "You ok?" Hikaru asked.

"Da. I em fine." Pavel nodded, resting his head on Hikaru's chest.

"You know how uncomfortable this floor is, right?" Hikaru asked, wrapping his arms around the Russian.

"Nyet because I em not ze vone on ze floor." Pavel yawned.

"That's true. Well for your information, it's pretty uncomfortable." Hikaru smiled. "You tired Pasha?" He said, noticing the yawn.

"Nyet. You are just comfortable." Pavel muttered, snuggling into Hikaru's chest and closing his eyes.

"Unlike the floor." Hikaru muttered. "Come on, up you get!" Hikaru laughed, sitting up and pulling the Russian to his feet.

"I vas comfy!" Pavel whined.

"But the floor wasn't!" Hikaru retorted.

"Anyvone vould think you lowe the floor more zan me the vay you keep talking about eet."

"The point is... I HATE the floor." Hikaru chuckled. "You wanna just snuggle? We can go to the park tomorrow?"

"Okay, 'Karu. I zink zat ees a good idea." Hikaru helped him back up onto his bed. "Stay viz me 'Karu?" Pavel asked, eyes still bright and happy despite all he'd been through.

"Of course." They both smiled as Hikaru clambered onto the bed next to Pavel. The young Russian put his head in Hikaru's lap.

"I lowe you, 'Karu. More zan you would ewer know." Pavel murmured. Hikaru ran a hand through Pavel's hair.

Pavel tensed as the memory the Romulan pulling his head back quite roughly by the hair resurfaced, but Hikaru was gentle. Pavel relaxed.

Slowly, Pavel began to fall asleep in Hikaru's lap, then not long after, the older of the two began to fall asleep as well. McCoy walked in to check how Pavel was doing, and found them both sound asleep, Hikaru's arms around Pavel, his hand in his hair. He smiled at the sight of them and then left them to sleep.

**Please review :) it means a lot to us!**


End file.
